Gloria
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Pre-Series/Post-"Secret of the Sixth Monkey."- After all that's happened, their creator's turning and their former leader's betrayal, it is no wonder that the Monkey Team is wary of their new leader, the boy Chiro. Oneshot.


_A/N: _This SRMTHFG! fanfic is set very early series, ranging from pre-series to post-Episode 6, "Secret of the Sixth Monkey" (and let's pretend they already know of the Alchemist-turning-into-SK thing, shall we?). While watching some episodes of the show the other night, one curious thought sprang into my mind: if the monkeys know about the Alchemist and Mandarin, what would make them so eager to accept Chiro? Wouldn't they be wary of a new leader after all that's happened? Thus, I wrote this to satisfy my 'theory' of sorts.

* * *

**Gloria**

Should a truth need be told at this moment in time, let it not be so. For there is nothing to gain from defiling virgin ears.

This truth is much too great for that.

The time is new for them all. The Monkey Team was reawakened only three months ago, and the young boy, one called Chiro, who'd done it…frankly, he'd been no less bewildered than they.

He'd been exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom city, he told them, when he came upon the Super Robot. Thinking it abandoned and having never seen anything quite like it before, he'd decided to oblige his curiosity and poke around a little. It was so dark inside, however, that he'd pulled the first lever he could find, figuring it to be the light switch.

But it was so much more than that.

Said switch had awakened the Super Robot and the Monkey Team within from their slumber and infused Chiro with the Power Primate.

And that was how, following serious deliberation on the monkeys' part, he'd become the Hyperforce's new leader.

They've been together ever since—boy and monkeys, monkeys and boy. Through the three months they've spent together they've grown close, so much so that some of Shuggazoom's citizens refer to them as a family.

But this is where it begins.

Whatever bonds might have been forged in this short space of time, there are instances—few and far between, rest assured, but they happen nonetheless—which plant and even nurture seeds of doubt.

The monkeys are not to blame, however. They cannot help the uncertainty, the pulsing terror of 'I _knew_ it!' that sears when they turn to look at this angel-child only to see their worst nightmares incarnate.

But no, it is not their fault at all.

For they know their creator, the good-hearted Alchemist who became the black-hearted Skeleton King.

For they know their eldest brother, the Sixth Monkey called Mandarin who betrayed them and joined forces with their arch-enemy.

So what is to stop their new leader, a mere _child _at thirteen-nearly-fourteen, from turning as well?

They _hate_ themselves for this, for thinking about him this way. The boy has done nothing to merit such qualms—truly, he is of the purest souls they've ever encountered—but he is _human_. And while they are mostly flesh and organs themselves, while they understand that darkness is a part of every living creature, none of this discounts what has happened in the past or what may well happen in the future.

For they have known the same darkness, the same weakness, the same temptation, in their maker and their once-brother.

They comprehend these reasons, know of their fear. And oh, but how they wish to force it _back _from whence it came! Yet, such emotions have lain dormant through the duration of their long sleep and now, in finding sweet release at last, are to have their run.

Until then, the monkeys are prisoners. In and of themselves.

And in the midst of things being so very _unfair_, they can't help being so very _afraid_.

This potent fear has been ingrained into them by circumstances unforeseen and undesired. They cannot help it, though it _burns _and _quakes _and _murders_.

And yet, in spite of everything, the monkey five maintain the true-to-heart knowledge that their Chosen One is not at fault—not now, not ever.

Nevertheless, that's just it: it's _not _his doing, _none _of this is.

This crippling fear of leadership and authority…

It mutilates them, to say the _very_ least.

They catch the movement, the words, the eyes, of their Chosen One who has fought at their side these past months and whose destiny it is to be the universe's savior, and they cannot bear it. At some point, although doing their absolute best to be discreet as to the reason, they must look away for fear of crushing guilt.

But for all of their prudence, the boy proves to be as perceptive as Antauri predicts.

He engages Gibson, making the scientist come to a messy halt in his experiments; he questions Nova, causing the fighter to miss the punching bag and dent the wall instead; he asks Otto, surprising the mechanic so that he promptly drops the monkey-wrench on his foot; he tries to get an answer out of Sprx, making the pilot nearly fail his flight-simulation test; he consults Antauri, causing the monk to break concentration and crash to the floor.

Every answer, more or less, is the same.

They offer reassuring smiles and reply with something along the lines of: "The Team just needs a little time to get back on its feet, Chiro. Things'll be sorted out soon. Trust us."

And in response, the boy will give a shaky, unconvincing grin and depart.

The monkeys, the moment he is gone, will hang their heads and strive to pull themselves together. They need to believe this, truly _feel _it, if it is ever to be true.

And they can only hope and pray it will be.

For all of their sakes.

* * *

And lo and behold, their prayers are answered.

After spending over six months with the human babe, who is untainted now as always, they come to learn that Chiro is not and will never be anything like Mandarin, like the Alchemist.

There is ever-present light and darkness in him, as in them and in all creatures the universe over.

But unlike their former masters, he has acknowledged, fought, and risen above his darkness, this remnant of his aforementioned Father and would-be mentor, and he will _never_ fall victim.

He is incapable of the ultimate sin known as betrayal.

They _know _him now—_they _know_ him _now—and they are all the better for it.

For he is Chiro, their boy wonder, their Chosen One, their heart and soul, their driving force and guiding light.

A pure heart untouched and untouchable by evil.

And they love him all the more each day.

* * *

_A/N: _The part at the end where it says, '...this remnant of his aforementioned Father...' refers to the fan-generated theory of SK being Chiro's Father, a theory which I firmly believe and on which I will be writing a fanfic in the next few days.

Hopefully, this made sense (it's late/early morning here) and was enjoyed, as this show has been one of my all-time favorites since its premiere, and I pray I did it justice with this, my first SRMTHFG! fanfic! *crosses fingers*

Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
